German Pat. No. 2,249,396 and European Patent Publication 40325 disclose N.sup.6 -bicycloalkyl adenosine derivatives having circulatory, antilipolytic, anticonvulsant, muscle relaxant, and sedative activity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,521 discloses N.sup.6 -methyl-N.sup.6 -[bicyclo(2.2.1)-heptyl-2]adenosine having antilipolytic, antihyperlipemic, and antihypercholesterolemic activity.
The compounds of the instant invention are adenosine analogs having some of the same activity as adenosine, but having a significantly longer duration of action. A distinguishing feature of these compounds from other adenosine analogs previously described, is the discovery that N.sup.6 -bicycloadenosines have favorable ratio of affinities at A1 and A2 receptors and highly desirable analgesic and antiinflammatory properties.